


Nightmares Always End

by dont_frown



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Canon Compliant, Character death in a dream, Complete, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Mild Depiction of Violence, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Oneshot, Other, Romance, but its vague, not really described in detail at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_frown/pseuds/dont_frown
Summary: You have a nightmare about Solomon. What does he decide to do about it? Come to your room in the middle of the night and comfort you of course.
Relationships: Main Character & Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 50





	Nightmares Always End

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I just want to note that this fic depicts an act of violence and character death within a nightmare scene, but it's very non-descriptive and quite short!
> 
> This takes place at the end of Season 2, but before the beginning of Season 3, but you don't have to have read that far to understand!

You felt groggy as you squinted your eyes to look through the blinding fog. You weren’t sure where you were, or what exactly was happening, but for some reason you couldn’t shake the bad feeling that manifested in the pit of your stomach. 

You weren’t sure where you were going, or what you were hoping to accomplish, but you found yourself walking forward. When you heard a familiar voice, your walk turned into a run.

“Hear me, … darkness, you who are … you who give birth to it. Hear me and do as I command!”

You couldn’t hear well enough to make out every word, but you still easily recognized Solomon beginning his incantation to summon Asmodeus. You ran faster, feeling wary.

“I, Solomon, call upon you to send forth one of your number!” 

You could hear clearer now- you were getting close to him.

“I summon the Avatar of Lust, Asmodeus…!”

Right as he finished his summoning, you finally spotted him amidst the fog. You kept your eyes out for the newly summoned Asmo, but you couldn’t quite spot him.

You figured he was disguised in the fog, until you noticed the pained expression on Solomon’s face. He looked exhausted, and for the first time, you saw him looking a bit defeated.

Only then did you notice the ominous black mass in the distance.

You heard a scratchy laugh come from the black figure, and it instilled pure fear in you. You wanted to call out to Solomon- to do anything, but you were too petrified to even blink.

You didn’t understand why Asmodeus wasn’t summoned, but it gave you the bad feeling that, no matter who you’d try to summon, they also wouldn’t be able to come.

Your mind was racing, and all you wanted to do was scream. 

In the very next moment, Solomon was hit with an attack from the black mass, knocking him down entirely. 

You knew it was dangerous to make yourself known, but you couldn’t stand still any longer. You ran to Solomon’s side, getting down on your knees to assess the damage. Instantly, you could tell that the singular blow had been too much for him. This is when you started to scream.

In the next moment, you felt yourself jolt upwards, expecting to see the fog, the black figure, or Solomon’s perished body.

Instead, you saw your darkened human-world bedroom.

It took you a moment to realize it had been a nightmare. However, even so, you couldn’t forget the pained look on Solomon’s face, and the fact that you failed to protect him.

You pulled out your phone, still slightly panting. 4:12 a.m. You didn’t have any new notifications. This did nothing to relieve you of your lasting anxiety. You were hoping to see a text from Solomon, but there was nothing.

You pulled up his contact, not even slightly thinking of courtesy when you pressed the call button. The phone rang once. You felt sick. The phone rang twice. You felt like something bad had happened. The phone rang for the third time.

“Hello?” you heard a groggy-sounding voice on the other line. 

“Solomon?” you said his name gently, trying not to sound panicked or upset.

“What’s wrong? Did something happen?” he asked, immediately sounding concerned despite your effort to sound normal. His worried voice immediately broke you.

“Oh god. I’m so glad you’re okay,” you choked out through sobs you couldn’t control.

“Are you at your house?” he asked.

“Yes,” you managed to get out an answer.

“I’m coming over there,” he said, before hanging up. You sat, confused for only a moment before you saw the light of a teleportation spell brighten your room.

When you saw Solomon’s figure, you couldn’t help but run to him, throwing your arms around his neck.

You felt his arms wrap around your waist, and a comforting hand rubbing circles on your back. You buried your head in his shoulder, and knew that you were getting his nightshirt wet with your tears, but you didn’t care.

He didn’t say anything, but you knew his sentiment was there. The soothing hug helped to calm you down in a matter of minutes, and you eventually pulled away to look at him closer.

“You’re really not hurt?” you asked, looking him up and down. You expected to see wounds or bruises, but instead saw a tired-looking Solomon with bags under his eyes, messy hair, and uncharacteristically casual pajamas.

“No, I’m just fine, I promise. Did you have a nightmare about me?” he asked. You simply nodded in response.

He looked a bit sad as he caressed your cheek. You put your hand over his, desperate to be touching him, and making sure he was really there.

“Do you want to tell me about it?” he asked.

“I-I saw you facing a demon, and your magic wasn’t working. I was so scared, I didn’t even try to help you, and then… and then…” you couldn’t continue as your eyes started welling up again.

“Shh, it’s okay, I understand,” he said as he pulled you back into a hug.

“That’s never going to happen, okay? You may be stronger than me, but I’m a capable sorcerer too. There’s not a single demon that could take you or I down. Okay?” he tried to reassure you, but you were certain he wasn’t entirely confident in what he was saying.

Though he acted confident in his magic, the truth was that he didn’t understand the root of his power at all, and he was always frightened it would disappear one day.

Of course, he never admitted to that, but you could tell when his confident mask began to slip. This was one of those incidents.

“But… I didn’t even try. I was right next to you, and I didn’t even try to save you. I’m so sorry,” you mumbled into his chest. 

“You don’t need to apologize to me about something that didn’t even actually happen. Plus, if you’re feeling remorseful, that probably means you would act differently if such an incident were actually to occur in real life,” he reassured you.

“Mmh,” You let out a reaffirming noise before breaking the hug again. You looked him directly in the eyes, noting that his looked just as pitiful as yours likely did.

“I want us to work together forever. I never want to leave you alone like that,” you said. Your weak voice betrayed your steadfast determination.

“Me too,” he said gently.

“Then, will you stay with me tonight?” you asked, knowing that if he disagreed, you definitely wouldn’t have even tried to go back to sleep. He nodded, grabbing your hand and guiding you to your bed. 

He climbed in next to you. You held him as tightly as you could manage, and he held you back. 

You had good dreams the rest of that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Two fics within two days.... I'm too excited about my love for Solomon lol. I hope anyone who read all the way through enjoyed and I hope it wasn't too cheesy!! I'll be trying to write more Solomon fics, so feel free to subscribe if you want more! I might write some stuff for the brothers eventually too, especially Mammon, Satan, and Levi!


End file.
